original_charactersocs_for_all_fandomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Settings/Plots
You can add plots and/or settings for what you want to roleplay Settings A bright sunny day walk in the park spooky and foggy Plots Springtrap and Deliah(With Springytrap1993 ): Trap lives with Harry Hurst and his family. Your family or your character visit Harry and his family, you don't know that he has a 9' 11" animatronic golden bunny in the house, you hear things falling, you start to worry as you think its a robber. (You can be a character from the comics) Miraculous Ladybug(With Springytrap1993 ): Kitten Noir was running across the rooftops, just going out on daytime patrol. Your character, sees the black cat her, not recognizing her. You try to follow the hero as she leaps from roof to roof. Finally, Kitten drops down from the roofs and starts patrol on the streets. You catch up to her, what do you say to her to get the hero's attention. (You can be a character from the show) Miraculous Ladybug(With Springytrap1993 ): Lordbeetle was swinging across Paris to do his patrol. Your character sees him swinging over him/her and land a few yards away. You run over and try to get his attention. (You can be a character from the show and this is the first male OC that Springytrap1993 has.) How to Train Your Dragon(With Springytrap1993 ): Rosie and her Lightfury, Frost where flying over the sea, trying to find land to rest. One night, your character hears whistling of what sounded like a Nightfury. You quickly get out of bed and run outside to see the magnificent dragon, but only seen something over the sea. You run over to the beach and see a dragon flying to the beach your on. Once it got closer you seen it was a white nightfury with a rider on its back. You back up and let the dragon land, but it crash lands, breathing heavy as if it was flying a long way. The rider seemed to be asleep or just tired as they where slumped on the dragon's back. After the dragon and rider regain their straight, you notice the rider is female. (You can be a character from the movie) Fnaf: Fredbear's Family Diner(With Springytrap1993): SpringyBunny is the new animatronic out of the two animatronics there, she is put on the stage in the Bunny Corner of the Diner that was under construction for a couple mouths before. Your character walks into the room and is mesmerized by the bright colors and pretty designs. You see a small stage with pink and purple poka dotted curtains blocking what is on stage. You walk up to the stage. (You can be an animatronic from the Diner or a future made animatronic from the game series) FNAF: Tony Crynight(With Springytrap1993): The chained bunny has been in the shadows for 50 years, not including the 4 years she was an entertainer along side Springtrap(Not the insane bunny) and Fredbear. Your charactor wonders in the old warehouse of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and see a bunch of boxes. You feel someone watching you from the dark, you noticed two eyes with grey dots for pupils. You shiver at the sight of the creepy looking eyes.